Goodbye Rosie
by LolaBeth
Summary: Edward and Rosie were over 3 years ago. But can they be bought back together by the help of their 3 year old son?


**Edwards Point Of View:**

"Dr. Cullen, you're next patient!"

I turned and nodded at one of the nurses as I walked into my office where a small boy sat on my desk sucking a lollypop whilst a nurse examined his bleeding forehead.

"Joyce thanks for covering for me." I said smiling at the young nurse who was blushing. Did I really have this much impact on women at the old age of 36? Obviously yes from the way, Joyce ran out flustered...

"Hello son," I said to the boy on my desk, he looked about two.

The boy looked up with familiar large blue eyes, why were his eyes familiar?

"Hello," he said with a small smile as I strode across the room to examine his forehead, he had obviously hit it against something.

It was only then that I noticed a young woman of about 21 sitting on the chair in the corner she seemed fixated on the little girl. Finally, she looked up at me, "It was a car accident, he hit the seat in front of him." She babbled as her eyes filled with tears.

I nodded, looking back at the pale boy who seemed to not be in that much pain,

"It'll take some stitches, though it's nothing major." I said picking up some wipes and clearing the girl's forehead.

He smiled at me and once again, I was struck by the brightness of those oh-so-very familiar eyes. "How old are you, son?" I asked him examining his forehead to see how deep the cut was. "Three, I'm a big boy!" he told me confidently.

I nodded, "Well you have to be brave for your mommy whilst we seal this wound." I said as the boy nodded. Sometimes I regretted never having children, but with three stepdaughters, the house was never lonely. Anyhow, my wife, Bella could not have any more children; she could die if she were to become pregnant again.

Therefore, that had been my hopes of ever fathering a child gone.

"Mommy's not here." The boy said looking around.

I looked at her, and then the woman sitting in the corner, maybe the kid was having some sort of side effect from the car accident, which she had been in.

The woman looked up at me, "Oh I'm not her mother, just his nanny."

"Oh," I said, "Have you contacted this young mans Mom and Dad?"

The woman nodded as I rang for the nurse to take the boy down to have his stitches done, after all with hundreds of patients waiting to be seen I couldn't stay here with this pale, blue eyed boy all day.

"I don't have a daddy," the boy informed me, "Mommy says he's gone for a little while but he's going to come back and never leave us again."

I stared at her, if I had an adorable kid like him I wouldn't leave him, then again I didn't have any kids and his father could have died or something.

There was a knock on the door, presumably Joyce waiting to take the girl, "Come in!" I snapped as I got the boys reports ready. His name was Cullen! That was an unusual name, who named their child after a surname?

"Joyce this is Cullen Hale," I said looking up from the report to see not Joyce but a tall, stunning woman. She wore a tight black sweater, dark jeans that wrapped around legs, which seemed to go on forever and black boots with a heel so thin it was a surprise the woman didn't topple over. What the hell was I doing, I was married to Bella, and I loved her and didn't look at other women.

The tight cashmere sweater seemed to bring attention to the woman's ample cleavage, her long blonde curls were tossed over her shoulders and that's when I looked up to see her face. She was gorgeous, thin and sexy as hell and way TOO familiar. Oh yes, I knew her the woman standing in front of me was my ex-wife Rosalie Hale.

I had married her in the usual tacky style, a wedding in Vegas; the only un-tacky thing about the entire wedding had been her Versace wedding gown, which had cost one million dollars. Everything else had been usual, a drunk priest, two cops who I had paid to be witnesses and A LOT of alcohol. The wedding had lasted a month, Rosalie had been a model and I had been a plastic surgeon, in fact her plastic surgeon, that is how we had met. I was the one who had given her the perfect nose and pretty much fixed up her fellow model friends. Rosalie had only had surgery once, but I had known her for the past five years when she had been married to Emmett, a former baseball player. Our wedding had been pathetic, the sex was the best I have ever had and she looked good on my arm but the woman had a breakdown over anything and everything. She had been the same age as me, 33 and everyday she would wake up knowing that her model days were coming to an end, and this was what made her wail and have tantrums. Our honeymoon had been in Japan and she had spent most of it shopping and then after that had fled of to Milan fashion week. I only saw her once after that, when we settled the divorce and I started to date Bella, again I only ever saw Rosalie on the Victoria's Secrets billboard in Times Square after that.

Sometime I thought it had all been a dream, one that could not ever be repeated.

Before I could say anything to the woman she rushed of in "Cullen's" direction and hugged the boy tightly, "Honey what happened?" she demanded kissing the boy a million times. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Hale!" the nanny said looking VERY scared.

How could I forget, everyone had been scared of Rosalie she had possessed a quick temper and had been known doing nasty things to people who annoyed her.

"What do you mean that you're sorry?" Rosalie asked letting go of the poor girl and glaring at the nanny, "You could have killed my son, and you're sorry?"

"Actually he could not have died, the wound was minor." I finally spoke as Rosalie turned to look at me. "Shut up, Cullen." She said, turning back to the nanny.

"I've signed your notice, meaning you're fired." Rosalie said calmly.

"It wasn't her fault that a car crashed into hers," I pointed out, smiling at the poor nanny and attempting to tear my gaze off Rosalie's perfect ass.

The nanny nodded, "It wasn't my fault!"

Rosalie sighed, "Look you're fired, there's nothing more to it."

"That is rather unfair," I commented.

"What is unfair, Edward? That our son could have been killed thanks to this stupid woman?" she demanded.

I stared at her in complete shock, and then slowly turned to Cullen and back to Rosalie.

MY son?

**ROSALIES POINT OF VIEW.**

I could not help but stare at Cullen's forehead there was a cut on it, a cut on my son! "Honey, does it hurt?" I asked him stroking his blonde hair

"No mommy, I'm being a strong boy!" he said enthusiastically.

"You sure are!" I said hugging him again and attempting to stand up whilst balancing on these ridiculous heels.

"Are you sure that he's my son?" I turned to see my ex-husband leaning against the large oak desk in obvious shock. Had I just told him...?

Damn why am I always caught up in the moment? Then again, I guess it is somewhat unfair to never tell him, after all Cullen did deserve to know his own father.

"I'm sure," I said, "I became pregnant when we were married, and I just didn't get a chance to tell you, I was going to after the divorce but that would have ruined things between you et Bella."

I stared at him, his once perfect copper hair had an odd grey streak and his perfectly sculpted face showed some signs of aging. God he was still utterly edible.

"Well," he said eventually staring at Cullen, "I guess we better sort this out somewhere else,"

I nodded, "Then why don't you do his stitches and then we can leave."

The nurse at the door looked surprised, "Dr. Cullen you have lots of other patients to see, sir!" Since when had millionaire plastic surgeon, Edward started helping people.

He merely shook his head, "Sorry Joyce, but I've been working 48 hours straight and covering for three doctors as well as being one of the only plastic surgeons on duty today."

Cullen looked at me, surprised, "Is he my daddy?"

"Of course I am and I've come back and I'm never going to leave you again!" Edward exclaimed picking him up and taking him to the hospital bed in the room and started with the stitches.

"You know you could have told me," Edward said as he sipped the rest of his whiskey.

"I hated it at first," I admitted gazing out of the large window which overlooked fifth avenue, "I hated being pregnant and putting on weight, but once I got to my second trimester I started to like it. Once he was born I couldn't imagine life without him."

We were currently sitting on overstuffed couches in the lounge of my apartment on fifth drinking after finishing a meal of poached salmon, which the housekeeper had prepared. Cullen had gone to sleep almost immediately after showing Edward his collection of stuffed dinosaurs and the millions of Spiderman comics he collects.

"I gave birth near the end of the divorce and I'd have hated to get between you and Bella," I said sipping my coffee and reminiscing the time when I had seen Bella and Edward kissing in central park.

"So what do you do now?" Edward asked leaning back on the couch and studying the room. The walls of the large room were bright red, with the exception of the front wall, which was made of all glass. Against the wall facing us there was a large fireplace below a cinema sized TV, which was switched on to a fashion channel. In front of the large couches, there was a coffee table with a large pile of fashion and society magazines. Behind us there was the large antique cabinet containing the century's best alcohol and surrounded by Cullen's teddies. The large canvas photos hanging on the walls were or Cullen and I on holiday at various different countries.

"I work for a model agency, I'm one of the partners," I answered, looking into his green eyes.

He nodded, "No more modelling then?"

I shook my head and pointed down to my body, still in the clothes, which I had worn earlier on, "I put on weight, got too old for modelling. I retired last year and I get to spend more time with Cullen, in fact we just returned from Argentina earlier this week."

Partly the reasons for the jet lag I was suffering, though I suspected I was only tired because of today's unexpected events and visitor...

"You look fine to me," Edward commented, "Anyway I'm sorry that I could not support you financially at the time of his birth."

I laughed at him, "Edward, I was one of America's most popular supermodels, moneys never been a problem and you know that my parents would support me if there had been anything!"

All I had been deprived of was the man I loved not anything that any amount of money could replace.

"So how did your life turn out?" I asked him. I could not help but remember one morning when we had been married Edward and I had had a similar conversation about what we thought might happen in ten years time. Though at that time, it was a week into our wedding and I had assumed that we were not ever going to separate, how wrong I had been...

"I married Bella," he spoke in that deep, gravely voice which I had loved, and probably still did... "We have no children together but Bella has three daughters who live with us, and I retired from being a private plastic surgeon and now work in a hospital, saving lives rather than supermodels beautiful looks!"

"Does it pay as well?" I asked suspiciously.

Edward shook his head, "No but the satisfaction makes up, anyway I've got enough saved up to last me three lifetimes from my previous job. Bella wants it to go towards the girls trust funds."

God I hated Bella, little innocent Bella who dressed like a moron and looked like a bloody pug!

I had seen her once outside Macy's and instantly recognised her in her dull jeans and a blue parka, she had been eating a large bagel and talking down the phone as her daughter spilt the contents of her purse. Bella was pathetic, and I hated her for ruining my wedding and stealing the man, I loved. "Will she mind you seeing Cullen?" I asked him.

Edward shrugged, "Probably, but she'll adjust to it, anyway I've missed too much time with the little guy."

I nodded, "Maybe, this sounds stupid but maybe you'd like to spend a weekend with him..." I suggested.

Edward blinked, with those long lashed of his, "Rose, I want to spend the rest of my life with him!"

"Oh," I said slowly, "Well I guess you could come over tomorrow and we could come up with some sort of agreement, though do you have much time on your hands?"

"For him, yes!"

"Well," I murmured, "I am in Paris for the weekend, so I guess he could stay with you, you know to get to know you..."

"Really?" Edward asked surprised.

"Yeah, and his nanny is away so you'd be doing me a favour!"

"Thank you so much Rose!" Edward exclaimed immediately standing up, "I'll see you on Saturday then..."

I smiled, "OK, get your people to send my people your address!"

Edward shook his head, "Rose I'm a normal doctor now, I don't have "people" anymore."

I laughed and lead him to the door and silently thanked God. Edward Cullen was back and I wanted him for keeps this time.

**EDWARDS POINT OF VIEW: **

"WHAT!" Bella screeched as I told her the news. The entire family was currently eating a dinner of roast chicken and gigantic potato wedges with a bottle of cheap wine, which Bella had won in a raffle after Danielle's recital.

"I have a son, I thought that you'd be happy," I said, biting into the massive piece of potato.

"I got that bit! She hissed running a hand through her brunette locks. Her and Rosalie were completely opposite in everyway, whilst Rosalie had been stunning and sexy as hell, Bella was your average woman. She was not thin, was not tall and did not have an ass, which every man looked at when we went out. However, Bella had an amazing personality and was overall an amazing person, something that Rosalie had not been. I had dated her in high school and then never seen her until the divorce where we had fallen in love and gotten married. My new wife was a kindergarten teacher, popular amongst the small children of Queen, not a supermodel whom the whole world knew of. When we went out people did not look at me and think, "Lucky bastard," as they had when I had taken Rosalie out. Personally, I preferred a woman like Bella, she was not high maintenance and was the type of woman you would not mind living the rest of your life with.

"Look, Bells he's my son I deserve to see him." I said calmly placing my hand over hers.

She sighed and nodded, "You're right, and Ok I am over-reacting but can you blame me! Have you seen Rosalie?"

Jess, Bella's eldest looked up immediately from the catalogue she was reading in complete shock, "Are you talking about THE Rosalie Hale?"

"Yes..." I said, "We had a son together, that is who I'm talking about Jess."

She shook her head in delight, "OH MY GOD! Did you know that she is now hosting her own TV show "Europe's Next Top Model?"

Bella glared at her, "No we didn't because we don't watch pointless shows a supermodel is not a career it's a waste of time!"

Jess has an ambition to become a supermodel and spends her life gazing at the rags and spending every cent she has on clothes and the latest hairstyles, this means that her tenth grade reports are not terrific.

"Well you can meet your new brother today as I promised Rosalie that he could come over." I said, finishing of my meal.

Bella sighed, "Well as you girls are staying here this weekend due to your father being in New England, I guess Danielle you have to sleep in Jess's room so that your brother can sleep somewhere!"

I stared at her in surprise, "I love you Bells," I reminded her, leaning in to kiss her.

She grinned, "I love you too!"

"Daddy, why don't you come and live with me and mommy?" Cullen asked as we walked out of the Land Cruiser after spending watching the super bowl. Surprisingly Cullen had kept quiet for the entire time and watched in fascination until he had fallen asleep.

Obviously, he was a bit too young to be watching baseball, note to self do something more childish next time.

"Because Queens is where Bella lives and she's my wife," I explained picking him up and unlocking the door.

"Can we eat candy?" he asked. Rosalie had left me a long list of what Cullen could do and what he could not, apparently eating corndogs was a big "NO" as was candy however; I had thought it might be Ok to let him lead a normal life, which included eating loads of candy. "Sure we can, Bella keeps a large pot full of Hershey's kisses." I replied taking my loafers of in the lobby and walking into the kitchen where my wife sat, peeling vegetables.

"Hey boys!" she greeted happily.

"Hey beautiful," I said walking up to her and kissing her cheek as Cullen looked at her curiously.

"He's adorable!" she cooed stroking Cullen's blonde hair, which he had gotten from Rosalie judging by the colour.

"Well we would with a father like me." I joked.

"Oh dear, that kid is wearing Dior!" we all turned to Jess striding in stilettos that seemed to be six inches and a bright red dress that hardly covered her legs.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged, "I read somewhere that Rosalie Hale only dresses her child in Dior and I recognise that outfit."

Bella raised an eyebrow, "Are you planning on going out tonight?"

Jess smiled, "Yeah with Seth and some other people!"

"Well go and put something else on if you want to leave this house!" she snapped, "And where the hell did you find those shoes?"

"Fake Versace's they were $40 from Brooklyn, love them or what?" she asked giving Bella a twirl.

"You are naught but a victim of the fashion industry." I said shaking my head at her, "Anyway I thought you needed help with your bio?"

Jess grinned. "That was until I found out that P-Diddy is going to be at the club that we're hanging out in!"

Bella grimaced, "Club, when did we agree on this?"

At this precise moment, Cullen decided that this was all too much for him and with a yawn he fell fast asleep with his head propped on my shoulder.

**ROSALIES POINT OF VIEW:**

I pulled my sleek black Mustang into the drive of Edwards's house in Queens; it was a small house and seemed to be like one of the houses that belonged to a happy family. Outside on the porch there was a bright blue tricycle, which I presume Edward had bought Cullen. I got out of the car, grabbed my bright green Versace purse, and made my way to the front door of Bella's house.

I did a quick check on my outfit, green Jimmy's C's, a pea green Versace summer dress which reached my toes but revealed my tanned, slender shoulders and the top half of my boobs, no harm in looking good.

I rang the doorbell, a girl of about 16 immediately opened the door, she was wearing a red kimono and resembled a Chinese doll, I guess she was going for the Chinese look, which had hit the fashion industry this season.

"Hey, is Edward in?" I asked her as she looked at me in complete amazement.

"Yes, oh my god, do come in!" she squealed, "I'm Jess, Jessica Black. Bella's daughter and I cannot believe that you're in my house!"

I stared at her in surprise, "Oh I'm Rosalie, Cullen's mom."

She blinked, "I know you were the face of Gucci, Versace, and Dior and modelled for Oscar De La Renta and Victoria' secrets. Oh and you were the cover of U.S Vogue three times, and the cover of Harpers twice and that was ONLY in the States!"

Wow, Bella's daughter seemed nice, I think I like her more than I think I like Bella.

"Yeah that's me!" I said as I followed her through the lobby into what I presumed was the lounge where the TV was switched on to a sports channel "Your purse is the latest Versace, right?" she asked starring at my purse as I sat down on the couch,

I nodded, "Sure is, you seem to be well informed."

Overall he girl seemed to be nice, and I presumed pretty if she wasn't hidden behind all that make up and attempting to look like a Chinese woman. "MOMMY!" I turned around to see Cullen run into the room with a big smile on his lips.

"Hey sweetie!" I said as he jumped on to my lap and pulled my neck towards him for a hug.

Jess smiled politely, "I should be going, but it was lovely to meet you!"

I nodded, "You too, I'm loving the outfit!"

"Mommy I missed you!" Cullen yelled into my ear, whilst kissing my cheek, "Daddy took me to see ball!"

I grinned, "I missed you too, were you good for daddy?"

"He sure was, weren't you champ?"

I turned around to see Edward standing behind me, looking utterly delicious; he was swearing a polo, which revealed his muscular biceps. Bella was so lucky to be married to him.

"Mommy I had candy!" Cullen shouted happily. I slowly turned around to Edward, had he not read my list?

I dint want Cullen's perfect teeth to be ruined, but obviously his father could not care less.

"Oh come on Rose, he's only a kid." Edward said with a slight shrug, "You used to love candy..."

I stared into his eyes remembering the large jar of cookies I used to have back when we were married and we lived in his penthouse on Park Avenue. He always used to tease me about putting on weight by eating them and how I'd become as fat as Santa.

"Well, I'm glad you two got on well, but we need to go now. I have to go to work tomorrow morning and I need to get dinner ready." I said standing up and holding Cullen's hand. I also did not want to walk into Bella and have to talk to the husband-stealing whore.

"You should have dinner here, I'm known for my lasagne." Edward said with that crooked smile that I had loved so much.

"We would love too but you can't cook." I said, remembering the time when he had attempted to make breakfast in bed for me. The toast had been burnt and the pancakes were un-cooked inside.

"You wound me Rose, well I guess I better walk you to the door," he said, ruffling Cullen's hair and leading the way.

"Daddy, can you come with us?" Cullen asked as Edward opened the door and led us to the car.

"Sorry, Champ but daddy's got to go to work but what are you doing next week?" he asked taking out his Blackberry and fiddling with some buttons, then looking up at me.

"I've taken the week of as I'm taking him on holiday to London." I said, not mentioning it was linked with work.

"Well I shall see you when you come back, then." He said picking Cullen up, "Then Daddy can take you out for burgers!"

I smiled remembering how much Edward had loved cheeseburgers, on our honeymoon he had demanded the waiter bring him a burger, despite the hotel only serving Japanese food. He had gotten two burgers eventually, and then demanded I have one.

"Goodbye Edward," I said sitting into the car whilst he tucked Cullen in.

FLASHBACK:

"Do you ever want kids?" I asked as Edward and I both lay in our sleigh bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Not yet, why do you?" he asked back, tightening his grip on my bare waist.

"No, just that some husbands expect that." I replied ruffling his copper blonde curls, "Are you one of them?"

"No I don't want any brats anytime soon."


End file.
